


【R76】十四朵玫瑰02：第一夫人

by shark_pond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 补档。





	【R76】十四朵玫瑰02：第一夫人

02 第一夫人

 

人人都爱指挥官，若有人发出憎恶的言论，也必然伴随着强烈的求而不得的嫉恨。他正是讨人喜欢的模样，也有讨人喜欢的脾气。然而，杰克•莫里森杰出的模样为他带来了更多苦恼。在公开的演讲和慈善活动时，总有人试图冲破警卫，或借着献花的机会，去拥抱他、亲吻他。

“说真的，我不想再被突然袭击了。”杰克•莫里森等待造型师为他抓出一个凌乱又不失美感的发型时，颇为挫败地与同僚们说。“我刚从——巴格达回来！还有点PTSD呢！”

他的同僚只是发出吃吃的笑声，以表明他们爱莫能助。莱因哈特将他新留的中发绑好，说：“噢，他们只是喜欢你，就是喜欢你。”

“我能理解。”莫里森说。“但能不能……就不要忽然一下子？”

安娜说：“你拯救了他们，试着接受吧。”

莱因哈特附和道：“没错，试着接受吧。”

莫里森用凌厉的眼神瞪着他们两个，很快又软化在他们嘻嘻哈哈的嘲笑里。爱慕并不是令人难堪的事情，只是有时来的不是时候。

他从软垫中站起来，走出化妆间，沿着长长的走廊一路抵达外面的平台。莱耶斯抱手站在一旁，朝他挤挤眼睛：“有三个女孩儿抱着玫瑰呢，还有个男孩儿。”

莫里森纹风不动，步伐不变，径直路过，只是右手背在后头，对莱耶斯比了一个中指。

莱耶斯哈哈大笑。

演讲进行得很顺利，他甚至没看台上的题词牌一眼。但是，托莱耶斯的福，他总是不自觉地在人群中寻找抱着玫瑰的女孩儿。为此，他甚至不小心岔开了一点话题，幸而无人察觉，大家都以为这是指挥官的幽默。一场演讲结束，例行的献花时间，抱着玫瑰的人走上来，米色纱纸裹住娇艳的双色玫瑰，哦……真的是四个，三女一男。

莫里森觉得尴尬了。

玫瑰——当然，作为演讲结束后给嘉宾的谢礼，自然不算出格，但整捧都是玫瑰就有些过分，他打赌自己待会儿肯定要遭受四人份的突然拥抱和亲吻，他已经准备好了。

“我很喜欢您。”为首的个子娇小的女性低声道。“莫里森先生，我很爱您。”

她将玫瑰塞过去，莫里森适时伸手接，下方记者拍照，完美构图。但她没有拥抱自己敬仰的指挥官，只是近乎痴迷地看了他几秒，然后退到一侧，用手捂着嘴巴，似乎在微笑。

接着是第二个，几乎同样的告白，同样的玫瑰。

第三个，第四个——

没人抱他，他怀里抱满了玫瑰。

空气忽然停滞了一秒，好像连台下的人都等着一个拥抱一样。最后鲜花的男孩儿鼓起勇气，结结巴巴地说：“我——我能和您拥抱一下吗？就…如果您不愿意——没有关系。”

莫里森笑了起来。

他把玫瑰放在桌上，张开双臂，结结实实地抱住男孩儿，并用手鼓励地拍了他的肩膀几下。等他松开，男孩儿立刻跑下去，一边跑一边挥舞双手。女孩儿们也用期待的眼光看向指挥官，于是莫里森微微躬身，做出邀舞的姿势：“我有这个荣幸吗，女士们？”

三个女孩儿对视一眼，发出兴奋的小小尖叫，她们互相推搡，都想做第一个，然而都不想自己站出来做第一个，直到扎马尾的那位走上前，手指都在颤抖。

莫里森拥抱她，比拥抱那男孩儿更轻、更为矜持，他闻到一点玫瑰香味，也许是抱着玫瑰花束太久。

“我真的是很爱您。”第二个女孩儿快速地在他耳边说。“天啊，我没想到竟然可以抱到真人……我恋爱了——我可以去恋爱了。”她的声音充满快乐。“谢谢您。”

台下的观众欢呼鼓掌，莫里森在这样热烈的气氛里抱着玫瑰离场。莱耶斯仍旧等在走廊里，抱手靠墙，似乎整整四十分钟没有动过。

“哇哦。”他无声地发出感叹。莫里森将其中两束分给他，莱耶斯打个喷嚏。

“花粉过敏？”莫里森问。

莱耶斯抽抽鼻子：“只是这种花。”

“这种？”

这些玫瑰有饱满紧密的花型，从外往内呈淡绿到粉色的渐变，花蕊被密实包裹在粉色花瓣里头，而且也没有香味。

“我拿着吧。”莫里森说。

莱耶斯说：“没什么必要，就是打个——阿嚏！”

“你在流清鼻涕。”莫里森指出同事此时糟糕的状况。“而且鼻尖已经发红了。”

“兄弟，我这肤色看不出红。”

“是真的。”莫里森再次强调。“而且你在流眼泪。”

莱耶斯没有回答，他不停打喷嚏、吸鼻涕，看来得过好一阵子才能从花粉过敏的病症里摆脱出来。考虑到这点，莫里森没把玫瑰带回去，他放在化妆间里，写明转赠给今天的后勤人员以表感谢。安娜带着莱耶斯去药店买防敏喷雾，莱因哈特用指头戳着花朵，恍然大悟：“我知道这种玫瑰，第一夫人。老师在艾兴瓦尔德的城堡里有个园子，里面种满了这个。”

莫里森见过几次鲍德里奇，是位同莱因哈特一样可靠稳重的高大德国人，很难想象他居然精通园艺。从莱因哈特的只言片语里，他能拼凑出鲍德里奇的闲暇生活。古堡内有大大小小的花园，除了草坪和观赏树木定期找人修剪，其余的都是亲力亲为。适合当地气候的花朵，还有水果，鲍德里奇同时也熟知甜品的做法，莱因哈特初次拜访，用以招待的小点心正是他亲手制作的黑森林蛋糕。

“不过不香。”莱因哈特说。“莱耶斯还真是过敏体质，对吧？”

莫里森想了想，笑着说：“特定过敏体质？”莱耶斯确实是标准的过敏反应，然而在其他东西上，莫里森可从没见过他过敏。

=tbc=

妹子和小哥给76献花，大概等同迷妹见到偶像吧。是爱，也有爱情的爱，但是清楚的知道没有必要在一起，能够表达给偶像而且偶像给予了合乎尺度的正面的回应就行了。大概就是“说出不可达成的梦中爱恋之后就可以清醒的去谈恋爱”的感觉吧。

特定花粉过敏这种真的......啊都不想回想那年绣球花开时候我是怎么过的了......好在就那一年......


End file.
